


5x10 Rewrite ; Sterek'd.

by LeatherAndRed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Comes Back, Derek is home, Episode rewrite 5x10, I don't know how to tag this, I'm Sorry, M/M, Scott and Stiles friendship is dead, Stiles is done with BH shit, kinda of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherAndRed/pseuds/LeatherAndRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo is making Stiles choose and this time Stiles chooses Derek.</p><p>--</p><p>He remembers when his feet took him easily into the church and how now his entire body is refusing to run to Scott again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5x10 Rewrite ; Sterek'd.

**Author's Note:**

> This was quick and I really wanted to write it. I didn't beta it or check on it a lot because I wrote this while i'm working on a assignment, which is why you might find some mistakes. I'm sorry for that.
> 
> I really so hope you enjoy it.

Theo is yelling about wanting a pack, wanting to lead a pack that serves to kill and corrupt. Laughing as Stiles punched and pushed him to the ground, his eyes glistening with calmness, not a single hint of fear, like he’s expecting every move or reaction he gets from Stiles which proves that Theo was on top of his game.

 

“I’m sorry, Stiles. I can’t let you tell Scott now.” Theo shook his head, striding forward and cocking his hips against his truck. “Beside, if you run to Scott now, you won’t get to the other one.” He nonchalantly throws at Stiles as he shrugs his shoulder.

 

“What other one?” Stiles creep closer, confused and a little worried, fisted hand ready to swing against the boy’s jaw, again. “Who did you hurt?” he snarls.

 

Theo moved closer to him, challenging him. “The only person that would’ve believed you.” Theo spat his words mockingly and they stung like venom and as much as he tried to act calm, his body betrayed him and he flinched. “Had to do something to stop him for running back to help.” Theo clicked his tongue and shook his head. “I tried being nice to him, make friendly talk and help him back in South Africa before I came here. He just wouldn’t trust me.” Theo eyes met his, the smug smile is slowly creeping on his lips. “Sound familiar?” It doesn’t take Stiles a second to know who’s Theo’s referring to. The only person who would’ve believed him and understood him. Derek, Theo hurt Derek.

 

“I’m going to kill you.”

 

“Old habits never—” before he could finish the sentence, Stiles was on him throwing punches at him. He was reaching his breaking point and it took every cell in his body to push himself off Theo’s body and ignoring Theo’s laugh, it was terrifying, not the laugh but the way Theo know how to pull the right strings to make him the void he was before. “You can sit here and throw punches–” he spat the blood from his mouth before continuing. “Or you can run to save your alpha at the school, or the wolf.”

 

Stiles was already taking off toward the school, whatever Theo is planning Scott needs to know. His lungs started to burn with every breath he took, his legs was going to give out. He’s stopped a block away from the school to take a breath and letting Theo’s threats and confessions come back to him, and familiarity of the situation remind him of the day six months ago.

 

_“I’ll be fine.”_

_“Hey, hey.. Save him..”_

 

He looks down at his phone and back toward where the school is visible between the houses. He’s heart is beating against his chest like it’s trying to burst out of him. And he can’t make a choice. He remembers when his feet took him easily into the church and how now his entire body is refusing to run to Scott again. He remembers Theo’s words. _“He just wouldn’t trust me.”_ He leans back against a tree trunk on the side walk, trying to calm himself.

 

_“Say you believe me.”_

 

He recalls. He remembers how his voice broke, how his heart shatters. Stiles remember when his best friends steps back, he remembers how he felt when the bond between him and Scott faded. How the trust between them broke.

 

_“We don’t kill people, you believe that.”_

 

He shook his head as he stumbles away from the tree and try to ignore the anger he feels when he remembers the conversation.

 

But his mind is drifting somewhere else. _“Where is my dad?”_ He hears it loudly in his head and recalls the memory vividly. He remember how Jennifer kissed the man, how the first person Derek opened up to clung to him begging him to choose her.

 

 _“Do you know what happened to Stiles father?”_ Stiles still feel this strange tug in his chest whenever he goes back to that moment. All he did was pour all he felt in one look and Derek trusted him. Derek trusts him.

 

And before he changed his mind, Stiles dialed Theo’s number. basing back and forth in the sidewalk.

 

“I see you made your—”

 

“Where is he?” He demands. “Where the hell is Derek!” Stiles is fidgeting, moving constantly and trying keep the fear out of his voice. He’s going out of his mind, his worried sick about Scott but he can’t walk away again, he can’t leave Derek behind and the feeling is eating him alive. It’s a tug of fear in his chest that he can’t handle and he doesn’t know why feels like that toward the guy that can transform into a full wolf, strong enough to rip someone head off, yet Stiles is worried about him. Scared that he’ll lose him.

 

“Theo?” He yells, waiting for his answer.

 

“I am so glad you made that choice.” The voice comes from behind him and before he can turn to face the boy, he feels something crashing against the back of his skull then everything fades to black.

 

-

When he blinks awake, there is a sharp sting on the back of his head and all he sees is darkness before his memories slowly comes back to him. _That son of a bitch_ , he groans when he tries to push himself off the cold ground and shift so he’s leaning against the wall, it take few minutes for his vision to clear so he takes his time to look around its pretty much dark except for a flickering light bulb and the moon light from a small window. He squints to look around him and his eyes land on a body facing away from him on the other side of the room. Derek, he recognizes him from the tattoo that’s glistening on his sweaty back.

 

He scrambles off the wall and toward the body in heartbeat. “please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead.” He murmurs when he slowly turn him over, he cradles Derek’s head on his lap, brushing his hair off his forehead and relaxes a little when he notices the rise and fall of Derek breathing chest. “Derek.” He gently squeezes the man shoulder, his eyes are tracking his body to find any injury but there is no blood or wounds. “Derek, come on.” He murmurs as he clings to him a little harder, caressing his hair while his other hand grasps hard on his shoulder.

 

“Wake up, sourwolf. I need you now more than ever.” He whispers and it’s such a sappy moment because seconds later, one of Derek hands are on his and he watches him as his eyes blink awake, his dark eyelashes flatter a little while his chest buffs up when he takes a deep breath. And that moment, Stiles feels like he cans breath.

 

“Derek.” He whispers.

 

“Stiles?” his voice is a little rough, probably because he’s been unconscious for a while. “Stiles!” Derek whole body jerks forward when he pushes himself off the ground, startling Stiles. “Did he hurt you? Are you okay?” there is a calm softness and gentle concern in the older man voice that makes something in Stiles chest tugs. That feeling tugs hard enough for him to irrationally push himself toward the werewolf and crash himself against him, sending both of them sprawling against the floor. And tightly wrap his arms around Derek’s neck.

 

“I thought he killed you.” He breathed out where his face is pressed against Derek’s shoulder. “He said I killed him, he told me that he hurt you and made me choose- Derek, he let me choose between you and Scott but I couldn’t- I didn’t want to walk away, again.” He let out the breath he was holding, the weight on his shoulder slowly becomes weightless and he finds himself finding comfort in the silence that falls after his word vomit.

 

The silence stretches out while their bodies shift in a more comfortable position; his right cheek is pressed against Derek’s shoulder while his hand rest over the older man’s chest a confirmation that Derek is here. Real and alive.

 

“Thank you.” It’s quiet and buried against his hair where Derek face is pressed.

 

He closes his eyes and smiles light and weightless. “Thank me by getting me the hell out of this town when we get out of here.” It feels really good to let that out, to finally admit that this town was never home, how this place isn’t where he needs to be. Derek hand is now on his hair, thick fingers caressing his scalp tenderly and he wishes that this intimated moment would stop and he’d stay in it for as long as he wants.

 

“thought you’d never ask.” Derek answers him. They stay like that for a while Stiles back pressed against Derek’s bare chest, soaking in the silence that Stiles never felt for a while now. He closes his eyes and stop thinking, he stops worrying, stop being scared and confused. Stiles have never felt any more lighter before.

 

-

 

His dad finds them when the sunlight replaced the moonlight and he drifted to sleep a little. His dad tells him about how Theo almost killed Scott, how the power he tried to gain made him weaker and how Malia helped him track their scent before taking off to get to Braeden, something about finding her mother. Stiles wasn’t listening after he climbed the backseat of the police cruiser with Derek, refusing to let the feel comfort the man makes him feel be ripped away from him, he glance at Derek at their drive back to the house, taking the man rough hand in his and squeezing and Derek turns to smile at him, and it’s the first time he sees Derek clearly.

 

His subtle is lighter and his hair has grown longer, it’s growing closer to drape over his shoulder. He looks soft on the edges, there is an ease to his shoulder and his eyes doesn’t hold the weight his shoulders used to carry anymore and Stiles realize there nothing he wants more in this life than this.

 

All he wants in to be weightless, with Derek.


End file.
